


Kiss Me Take 2

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kiss me<br/>Kink: vulnerability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> So, I go to write for one of my other claims and end up getting bunnied by the same prompt. “headdesk” The stupid bunny would not leave me alone. Thus here is take 2. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Agent Aaron Hotchner was the very picture of control. Hard to anger, he kept a tight rein on his emotions and reactions. Letting very little slip through his professional mask. Because of his childhood, he portrayed himself as the perfect alpha male. Refused to let any hint of weakness or vulnerability slip through, out of fear of exploitation. Thus, it was incredibly hard, nearly impossible, for him to give up any sort of control whatsoever, to let himself be vulnerable to another person.In fact, there was only one way he could allow himself vulnerability, when control was taken out of his hands, responsibility ripped from him. Here in the privacy of his bedroom, tied down to the bed and blindfolded, he could allow his masks to fall away.

What powerful emotion could allow this miracle to occur? Trust. Trust and unconditional love for one person, and one person only. Spencer Reid. For this one person he could put aside his fear and anxiety. His almost obsessive need for control. In this place of safety, he could allow himself to fall and trust his lover to always catch and protect him.

Without being able to see or move, Hotch was free of the crippling need to be perfect. He could allow himself to acknowledge what he wanted, what he needed. So that when asked by his lover, he could reply honestly.

“Kiss me”.


End file.
